


Secure Rigging, D-Rings, and Ductility

by Archaema



Series: Pharmercy Drabbles [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, Pharmercy, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, hints of widowtracily-if you squint a bit, mostly just tracer being a loveable brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Fareeha and Angela decided that their vacation could use some experimenting, and what better way to do that than a nice evening together. Stuck together, in fact. But be warned, engineers live and die by the protractor.





	1. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of an interesting, theorized concept that probably works better in fiction. Don't blame us if you try it and it goes horrifically, hilariously wrong and you have to call the fire and police services.

"We have to decompress once in a while. We take our work very seriously," Fareeha Amari said, a shrug of her shoulder accompanying the analysis. At the corner of two streets in Cagliari, Italy, coming to a brief pause in their course, were the two women. "You know why I fight when I have to. It’s not that I like kicking people’s asses, even if it’s satisfying sometimes. I have to keep it in my head, keep myself centered on it being a way to protect innocents. But I do wonder how many years can I be a front-line combatant, sometimes?"

Angela gave a soft hum in response before she answered.

"Many, if you are to follow Reinhardt's example." Angela smiled, arms wrapping around Fareeha's waist as she pressed against her comfortably. The firmness of toned muscles contrasted by smooth skin and the Egyptian’s jacket over a simple t-shirt was indescribably pleasing to the doctor. "And by decompress, do you mean what we have planned for tonight? Quite the contrary, it sounds as if there will be a lot of compression." She gave an impish grin up at her, gripping at the leather coat as she did. "Do we need to walk a bit more? Or perhaps you’re ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Maybe a few more laps around the block first. So much food, but it was so good. It was great to see Mei, though." Fareeha shook her head, fondly recalling their chance run in with the climate scientist earlier in the evening that had led to a fantastic shared dinner. "It's probably been long enough, though. Maybe I'm just being too cautious. I'm really looking forward to this. I… You know, I never thought our interests would be _that_ similar."

"I don't know,” Angela replied, laughing. “From how our last talk went, I think the question is more what kinds of kinks we don’t share." Her fair-skinned fingers grasped Fareeha’s collar, tugging her gently into a kiss. It was not lengthy, but it took no time for it to shift from playful and sweet to indulgent. "I'm looking forward to it, too." The blush had risen in Angela’s cheeks, not hindered in its progress by the wine they had enjoyed.

"R-right." A bit flustered and feeling the lingering tingle from the kiss more than she thought was appropriate for being walking on a street in the fading light of day, Fareeha joined hands with Angela, taking hers into her light brown grasp. "Well let's go then, love. All that setup is going to take us a few minutes, anyway."

With a coy snicker, Angela started off at a quick pace, tugging the surprised Fareeha along behind her. Her occasional glance over her shoulder, eyes sparkling through errant strands of blond hair, was purely a mix of adoration and entertainment at the subtle flush to her lover’s face.

 

* * *

 

It took no small measure of restraint from Angela to not try to pin Fareeha to the elevator wall once they had made it safely to their hotel. Or perhaps Fareeha would have pinned her. Angela did not particularly care – Her concern was Fareeha’s lips and hers meeting in a fiery exchange. _Endurance_ , she told herself. _Conserving our energy will be key if she’s really going to try all that… inventory._ A ping and the sliding of metal heralded success, the door of the elevator opening as it came to a halt.

 _Teil eins, Erfolg_ , Angela told herself.

With the beep of the magnetic key lock on their room’s door, they were then in the sanctuary of their room. It was a safe place as they avoided Talon and also took a rare chance to have time that belonged to them and no one else, something that had not happened much since their reuniting several months ago in refugee camps in Iraq at Lena Oxton’s behest. Angela could still remember the way her heart had skipped a beat and her mind had become a sputtering mess when Fareeha had pulled her Raptora’s helmet free and given a toss of her hair and satisfied smile at safely securing the tents from danger.

There was a certain comfort and feeling of home there, even with just a short get away.

 _Teil Zwei, Erfolg_. Her heart was still unceasingly aflutter. Angela took a deep breath, doing her best to steady her hands, which were shaking unexpectedly.

"Ok, the physics of this might be a bit complicated, so we'll go slow in setting up." Fareeha had kept her hand entwined with Angela’s as long as possible, but she released it after a quick, reassuring squeeze. It was time to get to ‘work.’  

It was time to set out all their equipment. She settled the gym bag with their belongings next to the broad bed in the room - They had purchased it to store the fruits of their trip to an adult store that they had happened upon quite by chance only the night before. Unzipping it, contents began to be pulled free.

First it was cuffs. They had bought several pairs, in varied sizes. All were leather and lined with faux fur.

Then it was leather straps connected with D-rings.

Then metal spring clips.

A large wand vibrator.

Remotely controlled egg vibrators.

Tapered, metal plugs with shining blue and amber gems on the flared bases. 

Fareeha let out a huff of breath, rising back to her feet from her kneeling spot, and crossed her arms, puffing out her chest in satisfaction.

"Ok then, love. Time to strip – Both of us."

"Shouldn’t I ask for some more wine or something, first?" She laughed and moved away, peeling off her clothes. Angela did not want to wait much longer, but she gave a coy grin as she slowly lifted her shirt up, teasingly pausing before revealing her white bra and the fair skin of her upper body.

Fareeha wanted to grin, but she still felt entranced by the beauty of her partner; it was a trait they shared, their admiration for each other, and it was not merely physical. She was almost tempted to reminisce in her mind on their blossoming relationship, but Mercy turned around, her thumbs hooking into her pants and beginning to shimmy them down, leaning forward far more than was necessary.

Angela gave a giggle at the indulgent look her toned rear received; she could almost feel the heat in Fareeha’s gaze, and it joined the heat in her own chest. She had experienced a few quick relationships in the past, but she could scarcely remember someone evoking such intense passion in her. A few tantalizing touches of Fareeha’s fingers as she helped slide the pants away gave Angela chills.

As Angela finished stepping out of the pants, she turned to behold Fareeha as she lifted her shirt over her head by the hem; her leather jacket had been discarded as soon as they came in, leaving her only in the t-shirt and jeans she had worn in a simple, elegant combination for their night out. It was not something she had done many times in the past, undressing for the sake of teasing as well.

As it turned out, prior experience with the act was not a problem. Her honed physique from years of physical training and service, with her gorgeous skin touched by the beginnings of a sweat sheen born from their shared excitement, gave her a natural talent, and as she shifted her hips to start tugging the denim down, she could not help her instinct, giving a wink to Angela as her panties came into view, their golden tint contrasting with her skin.

The doctor stood, blinking for a moment, flush turning her nearly redder than a rose. Before Fareeha could finish kicking off the last leg of her jeans, an act that she had done with a deft pointed toe and shapely calf all too apparent, she put her arms out to hug her. Her hand came up from behind to Fareeha’s neck, fingers weaving into the back of her hair and caressing the sensitive skin there as she brought their lips together in a slow, deep kiss and caressed her cheek.

"Are you ready? I think we’ve built enough suspense, right?”

“Of course not." Angela grinned, before she pecked another kiss onto her lips. She turned and dashed to the restroom. "Just a moment, ja?” Fareeha gave a reluctant nod of agreement, realizing the necessity of the quick stop before they went on. She waited to switch places after several quick minutes, before they were again at the end of the bed.

 

* * *

 

“All right. Let's lose ourselves for a while."

"Right." Fareeha nodded, and reached to the nest of leather straps and D-rings. "So, these are harnesses for us. I know they look like good decoration more than anything really practical, but... well, you know how these work." Flushed as she was with hints of embarrassment and eagerness, she laid one on the corner of the bed, motioning with the slightest hesitation to indicate that it was intended for Mercy before hefting up the one she was holding. New to the concept, there was a bit of nervousness in her grin. "Well, here goes."  

It was a bit of a convoluted process at first, as Fareeha was, despite her preparations, new to the actual dressing and applying of the array of things they had bought, but soon she had the leather connections framing her muscled chest and breasts. A few more moments and it clasped to let it get in place around her abdomen and thighs as well, finishing the decoration. A key point of design, the straps left free the glistening slit between her legs.  

"Oh my." Angela had perched on the corner of the bed, taking the time to watch Fareeha’s struggle and admire the process. The result, though. She held her lower lip tightly between her teeth, eyes widened. She swore she never had seen something of such beauty as the woman before her.

_Stars? Please. The oceanfront? Not so brilliant beside Fareeha. The Niagra falls? A simple stream._

"You look stunning," Angela said breathlessly. She had to fight to bring her senses back to the moment at hand, a mischievous spark appearing in her eyes. Her fair hand reached out to grasp the straps at Fareeha’s hip and tug her close. "I could get used to this."

Fareeha’s let out a surprised, quiet sound at the tug, quickly followed by a darker hint of color rising in her face. She was, she realized, completely ready for what was going to happen, already getting into the scene, but she had to try and keep her focus on the preparation work.

"I uh, I thought you'd appreciate it.” Fareeha did her best to not look directly at Angela. How had she managed to get into her outfit so quickly? She was more knowledgeable about the various toys and garb they had purchased, and clearly more experienced with them, even if she had admitted it had been quite some years since her last partner.  

"Oh, I do. Very much so." Angela raked her nails gently across the Egyptian’s stomach before she stood and stepped away. Her build filled out the leather bindings just as well - Perhaps a bit less muscle to fight the diamond shapes of the black straps, but they fitted to her curves with ease that she found made her feel surprisingly exquisite. The way Fareeha’s eyes landed on her, drank in the sight, made her grin and bite her lip again. She slowly turned, stretching out an arm demurely even as she showed her shapely rear off. "Hmm, more comfortable than I'd first imagined." She touched her finger to her lips, biting at it gently instead of the softer flesh, coy glance over her shoulder focused on Fareeha’s figure. “Should we take it back? Not quite what you’d hoped for?”

The quip, the tease, seemed to snap Fareeha from her stare. She had sworn not to let herself get distracted! The corner of her lips twitched into a sly grin, and her cocky presence returned in full force.

"Not too great for walking around town, sure, but there’s no way we’re taking these back." Fareeha let herself once more look over Angela, and borrowed a page from her book, fingers grasping a strap along her abdomen and gently pulling her in close. A hand sought out one of Mercy's, and guided her to the matching one on her side.

So joined, and punctuated by an adorable gasp from Angela that sent a shiver down Fareeha’s spine, she leaned down and brought their lips together, a joining touch that seemed to shoot through both of them. Their love-making so far had been fantastic, occasionally funny, and fulfilling – This was a new style of pure electricity between them. Sweat was already gathering, their forms gleaming in the glow of the room’s soft lighting, and she could feel their breathing match as it grew faster. "Preview of what's next," she murmured quietly as their lips separated.

Mercy let out a short, huffed pant at the words and the breaking of their kiss, body aflush and fully on display and coloring her chest, cheeks, in fact nearly all of her.

"I rather like where this is heading. Then again, don't I always with us?"

"Who’d have guessed we’d be two of a kind," she mused, faint grin still on her face. “I’m sorry, I feel like I should have a good joke, here.” She gave a laugh, Angela responding with an amused shake of her head and giggle. With the help of the straps, she pulled both of them along the bed toward its middle, and picked up the first pair of leather cuffs and settled them in place, which were followed by a clasp that bridged them together. A pair of metal bars were set aside, as well.

"We'll take this slowly so we make sure we can get out when we need to. Our wrists are last after we get everything else in place. They have a slide lock we can get to without too much contorting ourselves all over the place, so it should be easy to undo everything from there. The knee ones are supposed to break away pretty easily, too."  

"Let's hope their claims of break-away and 'easy' are true, ja? I love you quite a bit, but getting stuck together that way sounds like an ordeal, to say the least." Lessening her grip, Angela climbed onto the bed and settled on her knees, raising her eyebrows in an expectant look to Fareeha. Grin and enthusiasm undiminished, she joined her.

It took time, putting the cuffs in place and the bars. The remote-controlled eggs came even before those were in place, and the glimmering metal plugs, their jeweled blue and gold gems exposed as the toys settled into place, had to come early too, since they would hardly be able to reach them after only a few bindings.

Shifting and tugging, gentle touches and lingering caresses of fingers heightened the process to more than just a mechanical exercise. Legs over and under each other, slick mounds pushed together, and their bodies held close, even the first half of the bondage they had decided to share was enough to bring a haze down over their minds.

Likewise, it took a bit of work to link their nipples together, chained clamps uniting them with an unexpected bite that elicited several gasps from each of them as they settled them in place. Fareeha was careful as she did, watching closely to make sure it did no harm – It was to titillate, not draw blood, after all.

The final key component’s time had arrived.

Carefully slipped into place, the wand vibrator’s broad head slid in between them and pressed deliciously firmly against them, its plastic surface already highlighted with the wetness neither of them could even begin to try and stem as their arousal unceasingly cried for more action.

But it was not time to turn it on.

Not yet.

Fareeha slid the control of the wand into the palm of Angela’s hand, squeezing her fingers gently shut around it. She then reached, retrieving a chain lead that she attached to the back of Mercy's harness – It would help keep them upright and stable when everything clicked into place. 

Only their arms were free, at long last. It had been at least half an hour, possibly longer, to get all their setup in place, and it was its own exquisite torture. All the cuffs, all the bindings, were joined together, locking the two of them in an intimate embrace that neither could simply shift or squirm away from.

"You just slide the lock on the ring, and shift, and it should pop free," Fareeha told Angela. "We pull our arms free, then get the rest of this-" She searched for the right word for a moment, "rigging, off of us. I’ll admit, I thought gags might be hot too, but it seemed a bit too dangerous to not be able to yell for help if anything happens."  She slid her arms on either side of Mercy's neck and folded them behind her. "Slide one hand into the other cuff. It tightens and locks when you pull back. And then it's done. We’re…" She took an unsteady, slow breath and let it out, heat and want thick in her voice. “We’re joined. Together.”

Angela groaned in response – What good were words going to do at that point? Want was what mattered, and she could feel it burning up her belly, swirling through her chest, and she could not restrain herself from grinding a bit against Fareeha in response, eyes closing a moment and a needful sound again passing her lips. Instructions she did not need at that moment.

 Angela could hear the distinct click of the last clasp settling in place, her arms around Fareeha just as hers were in turn.

"Mmm,” Fareeha groaned out. “Are you ready?" Her whisper was unsteady. Keeping their lust in check was no longer needed, nor was it wanted. Her fingers played along the buttons on the remote she held that matched the one she had put in Angela’s hand.

"We are in this together," Angela replied, half bothered to need to speak at all, but getting in a final smirk at using Fareeha’s own saying.

A half-giggle, half-moan was her answer, as Fareeha leaned the very short distance to kiss her. The kiss was hungry, messy, and wonderful. Angela let it go for several wonderfully satisfying yet so utterly insufficiently satisfying moments, before she flicked her finger across the remote in her hand.

The heavy vibration of the wand between them started, a deep thrumming rumble rolling through them both. The placement was specific and fantastic. They shared, in the midst of their kiss, moans that were a reward for so much teasing and preparation paying off. Angela’s hips jerked into motion, which only served to set off the chain reactions between their bodies, nipples pulling and pinching, leather creaking faintly and biting.

"Fuck, I guess it works," Fareeha whispered into her ear, as coherent as she could manage before moving back to kiss her again. Her thighs had tensed instantly – She could feel the vibration deep within her and between them at once. Each motion and subtle shift drew tugs and pinches, pressure in so many places, all mixing quickly into a constantly transforming sea of sensual input. If there was anything left of the outside world, she, nor Angela, wanted to know.

Somewhere through the waves of pleasure that were crashing over her, Fareeha managed the thought that she was grateful they had restricted their motion as much as they did, or they would have found themselves pushed to the brink and coming far too soon for all their effort. 

There was a certain tension, a pull against the pleasure when the clamps tugged just a bit more harshly, the straps dug into their flesh, or they pushed against one another so firmly it almost hurt. Their muscles, both could tell, were straining and pushing, not unlike a workout with the way they struggled and tried to gain advantages on the stimulation against the bonds.

Angela found herself desperately rubbing at the vibrator, and reward her it did, but it only drew more of the tugging sensations of pain. She panted, certain she was going to go into some sort of lust-fueled frenzy, as she tried to enhance the pleasure. "Oh god, Fareeha," she cooed slowly, finishing it with a huffing pant as she rubbed her body against her. It strained the leather and dug into her flesh. She could feel it as Fareeha responded, sorely trying to writhe against her in response.

It was going to take more; Angela needed more. As she peeked open her eyes, and took in the lovely, impassioned look on Fareeha as she gazed back at her, she knew it was mutual. She slid her finger over the remote’s control, and the vibration changed. The response was without any delay - A heavy and rapid pulse, it felt as if it would shake the bed itself, perhaps the whole room – maybe she was overestimating it in her current state, she pondered. It did not make her hesitate to hang her head back as she tried again to grind against her lover and the broad vibrator.

Fareeha responded by tugging with her arms, muscles straining further and dripping with sweat at that point, and got them on either side of Angela's head. The stickiness of the sweat was starting to make them cling together. Just as desperately and perhaps in futility, she flexed and pressed with her hips and abs to gain more contact, to gain firmer pressure, with the vibrator. Her rich eyes focused in on the blue eyes of her lover. Their restraints had been well implemented. They were at their own mercy.

"So, come here often?" Fareeha could not help it, grinning through her pleasure. She could scarcely hold it before she let out a low moan. The higher setting was putting her perilously close. Everything ached, everything cried out for more.  With a lick of her lips as hungry as the glimmer in her eyes, lost as they were in the ocean of stimulation, Angela managed to bring a semblance of focus and catch her counterpart’s deep ochre.

"Oh, I certainly think I’d like to," she said, some amusement lingering among the soft breathiness of her voice.

"I don't think it's gonna be just once." Fareeha was squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she felt her body closing in. The faint tremors, the moans, the cacophonous sum of everything crashing into her were going to reduce her to a state of total bliss. 

"Ah, no - Look at me while you come, you're so beautiful, I need to-" Angela found herself cut off by an utterly involuntary moan, tilting her head to lick at Pharah's lips. "I wish my fingers were in you. I can imagine how you feel squeezing them..." She groaned again at the thought, her hips spasming. "And to taste you." Her voice trailed off, drifting out of control again.

"Yeah, we do taste pretty nice,” Fareeha began before she had to shut her eyes for a moment. She forced them back open. She was going to finish her thought, damn it all. “…if I say so myself." She wanted to acknowledge Angela’s thought; she could not look away. Angela’s look was too pure and too sensuous in the same moment. It took all her will to keep her eyes even half-lidded, locked on the blue eyes before her. "Fuck, this may work out too well."

Fareeha felt the tremor begin to swell out, her hips quaking. She had to grind down as hard as she could, to at least try to magnify the wonderous vibration of the wand between them.

She cried out aloud against Angela's mouth even as she managed to force their lips together again. 

Angela’s groan grew into a muffled "Fuck..." into her mouth. Were Fareeha cognizant of anything but the pleasure washing over them both, she might have found it amusing to hear the doctor say such a thing. "You're so perfect." Angela didn't care that Fareeha might object to the sentiment were she even able to understand the words in their present state, as it was certainly what she believed with all her being in that moment as their bodies continued their sweat-infused dance of passion. The clamps tugged at her nipples, sending pricks of pain and pleasure through her body just as the leather dug in and threatened to wear at their skin with the vigorousness to which it was being subjected.

Fareeha felt it keenly as the same fate overtook Angela. She did not register the ragged moan spilling out of her throat as she followed, hips pressing and grinding, desperately wild, against the toy. The moan turned to a cry that was given new life several times as she rode out her orgasm.

It did not stop, though. At least, not until much longer than the Doctor could remember having ever been the case before. The sensitivity made her shudder and her hips to jerk against the toy, eliciting more cries from her, though more muted as she felt the peak recede slightly.

"We're perfect together.” The murmur was quiet, almost awe-struck, as Fareeha fought to keep her eyes from rolling back completely. As it was, it was a long moment before she could refocus her gaze on Angela. Fareeha tightened the grip of her arms around her, the leather straining all around them as she let out huffed breaths, the sensitivity making the next few moments rough.  There was no way to caress or touch comfortingly aside from kissing her, and so she did, deep moan vibrating between them as they both melted into their joining.  

Fumbling with the remote in her hand, Angela found herself trying to lower the intensity. Instead, she had set the vibrations to a steady, firm thrum instead. It made her yelp against the Egyptian's lips, uttering another barely comprehensible curse as her hips jerked, rubbing their bodies together tightly.

She tried to give a protest, but it turned into a shocked sound as she found herself succumbing to another orgasm. The shocked squeak became a groan, and that became what could only be described as a growl into Fareeha's mouth. The strain hurt – it stretched and tugged mercilessly at the harness system around them. It was too fantastic to fight against it as it short-circuited her senses.

That distinct, writhing squirm of losing herself again, the sound that joined it of Angela coming again was enough to push Fareeha into a second peak as well. The sole rational thought that formed in her mind was whether they would snap the leather somewhere. It was close to a feeling of being delirious, and the kiss degenerated into a cried out moan against her. It was as close to a truly uncontrolled sound as she had ever made, and she felt an odd combination of conflicting input from her nerves as some of her muscles gave out while others quivered and tensed. In that moment, it became nothing but the restraints keeping them upright and forced together. Indeed, it was working perfectly as designed. Fareeha had outdone herself when she came up with the concept, sparked by a bit of engineering inspiration. 

"Ok I take it back, we might die like this," Fareeha moaned out, surprised her body was still able to feel or process. "Won't mind though."

Angela had dissolved into what, had she been viewing a patient, she would have likely diagnosed as being delirium, her body acting on instinct and raw pleasure as she continued to shakily grind against the toy as it fed its vibrations against her mound and clit. The other toys had not gone away either, each a delicious torment to enhance the absolute mess she knew she had become. Sweat matting her hair against her temples, unable to keep her gaze straight, and body’s muscles simply limp and accepting of their position, she caught her lower lip between her teeth, then let out a charged sigh.

"What I wouldn't give for those fingers of yours in me. Oh yes, fucking me, with your hot tongue." Another shudder rolled through Angela, the incessant power of the machine trapped between of them following its orders without compassion. "Oh, it was so good, last night, I won’t ever..."

"Your face is so beautiful when you come, Ange," Fareeha managed to whisper out, only for Angela’s throes, forced right into her body in tandem, to make her cry out again, writhing against her and using her arms to push them both down against the vibrator and each other. "F-fuck, again? Already? I... you..." Trying to talk was apparently becoming a lost cause, and she just resorted to moaning out, but she finally was able to get her eyes to lock onto her again. 

"Yes, again. And again. Oh, god!" Angela found herself unable to check the volume of her voice in the desperate whine out, which fell into an exhaled breath and hissed "Yesss..."

Angela’s jaw went slack, and all she could do was pant unconsciously. She had lost count of the peaks blazing into her body. Had she really even stopped coming at all? She was too lost in the sweat and the sounds, the scents of their mutual arousal, the deep ochre of her lover's eyes, and the firm, unyielding body that was pressing against her. Some distant part of her mind tried to warn her that they were going to lose consciousness if they did not relent.

In no better shape, Fareeha found just enough control to bring their foreheads together, and opened her mouth. Surely she had meant to speak, perhaps to say ‘enough is enough’ or ‘I can’t take it any more’, but the attempt to speak was overridden with a hard growl as she kept shaking. There was nothing to be done. She resorted to kissing the Doctor again, a sloppy and wet effort that lasted only a moment that ended with a trail of saliva linking them. Everything was shaking, shoulders to feet, the cost of all the orgasms as muscles reached a point of surrender.

Fareeha briefly pondered that she was quite glad she had put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on their hotel room door. 

"I can't, anymore..." Angela gripped at the remote, pawing at it with her fingers desperately as she realized her voice had gone nearly hoarse. The vibration between them vanished. Sometime during the throes of the uncontrolled train wreck, Fareeha must have shut off the eggs as well. The sound she made was one of relief, and at the same time disappointment. It was amazing, but it had to stop; she swore she would dissolve into nothing but amino acids if it had continued without abating. Her body was at rest, much as Fareeha’s was against her, though the soft texture of her skin was something of which she remained hyper-aware. A start to drifting back to earth, if slowly.

"Giving up, Angela?" Fareeha’s voice betrayed her own bit of wear. Still firmly locked together, each motion was still linked with immediate consequences. She looked as exhausted as Angela felt, the Egyptian concentrating on slow breaths to center herself. "Sure you don’t wanna have one more round?" Her whisper was faint, the jest the only strength in it. "We still have more time."

"I can't," Angela repeated softly, still panting heavily. The intensity had driven her to tears. "Just… a few minutes, ja...?"

"The remote's in your hand, love.” Fareeha sounded in need – of water. "It you want to, do it when you're ready. We might have overdone it a little bit."  With a soft laugh, she gave a soft, tender kiss. 

Angela let them settle for a little bit, sighing into the kiss in relief.

"This might be a mistake..." The low, gentle numbing force of the vibrator stirred to life, and this time it drew a faint sigh of weary pleasure. It surprisingly eased some of the soreness of the ordeal.

"I trust the doctor. I think." It was bizarre, the feelings being rebooted as they were, and she closed her eyes, trying to focus on the indescribable mixing of low ache and relieving pleasure. She opened her eyes after a moment and gave her a grin. "Nowhere else I'd rather be than with you. I mean it."  

For Angela, the buildup was almost worse than the constant pressure and vibration had been. Each twitch and shift were infused with the chill of the air-conditioned air that had infused their sweat wherever their skin was not pressed together.

It felt like hours passing as she shifted and moaned against Fareeha, the setting kept low and subtle to prolong their redo as much as she possible. It was only ever so slowly, inching the intensity of the vibrations and rhythms up, that she threatened nearing the intensity they had begun with.

Fareeha was first to reach her peak again, gripping as best she could when it hit, her sound that time only a low moan of her name as she rode it out. It was not a sharp, sudden wave, but much more rolling in a gentle sea.  

When the vibrations finally reached their peak intensity, Angela followed in orgasm. Much as for Fareeha, it was almost without sound, her eyes rolling up faintly and her head slumping limply. It was strangely comforting, simply relaxing and letting the bindings and their support do the work of keeping them upright and in place.

Fareeha kept her attention on her acutely, determined to make sure they did not end up in such dire straits again. Yet, in watching her love come again, she was stimulated enough with the toy as well, the hyper-sensitivity too much for her. She was able to just barely keep herself cognizant enough to rest her forehead against hers, marveling in the slickness of their skin and the restored heat radiating between them in her subconscious. The vibrations made her shudder for several long moments, growing to the point of being painful.

It pushed Fareeha into darkness, joining her lover in unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All work is a constant process - If you see anything weird or out of place, let us know so we can fix it. Feel free to drop feedback here or in our tumblr asks, at:  
> http://aonara-starfallen.tumblr.com/  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


	2. Oh, That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always buy high quality bondage gear and make have an escape plan - Or a lifeline to call that is not judgmental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less smutty, but still a bit dashed in for spice. And apparently we can't write much without a little bit of character building/drama (just a bit though).

Consciousness alighted from white nothingness, and Doctor Ziegler was again in the world of the waking. Glistening strands of saliva caught light that seemed too bright for the way her scrambled senses told her she should feel and sweat gleaming in the shallow concaves of their bodies were the things to greet her as her eyes fluttered open and she saw her lover. Their bodies were not simply bound together but stuck together with the legacy of however much time had passed. It was a bizarrely beautiful sight that she took in for several long minutes.

The clock along the bed’s red LEDs read 3:32 AM. At least four hours since they had entered their small, shared world. They needed to move, stretch, and get the soreness out of their bodies. There was scarcely enough strength in her drained limbs for Angela to nudge or shake Fareeha awake as she pondered how to try and rouse her, but she found soon she need not go to the effort.

A quick twitch of her nose and eyes greeted Angela as Fareeha was pulled back to her senses, as if something had caught her off guard. It cleared swiftly - With a weary sigh, she tensed her muscles and was greeted with the same bitterness at their abuse in her muscles earned in her struggles. She gave a somewhat surprised series of blinks, before clearing her vision enough to clearly make Angela out.

"I think it worked out, love." Fareeha could tell in that moment she would not be speaking too loudly for the next day, at best. It would probably stretch on to another few days, for that matter She gave a few tugs and twists of the leather and cuffs, stretching what limited amount she could. "Mm, thinking about it, I don't wanna move yet."

Angela’s furrowed brows carried both relief that had they were both conscious, but she raised an eyebrow at Fareeha’s reluctance to move.

"We both blacked out. In most medical circles, it’s not considered a good thing." She shifted herself a bit as well to bring some life back to her own restricted muscles, biting back a moan from the tingles of pleasure that persisted in radiating out from their bodies pressing and rubbing against each other. "We'll need to move soon. We don't want to restrict blood flow any more than we already have and cause ourselves to black out again or end up losing anything important." Angela sported a faint smirk, leaning up to rest her forehead against Fareeha’s. "But... it was quite nice.” She managed a weary, coy smile.

"Most people just black out from drinking. Or high-G maneuvers. I think our method's better." Fareeha’s vast self-confidence, perhaps even a hint of prideful arrogance, had perked up in response and given her a bit more strength. Even so, there was no real reason to disagree. "Yeah though, we should probably, you know, disentangle."  She was already dreading the full impact of the wear on her constricted limbs when they got free.

Pulling her hands up, the Egyptian fiddled with her fingers – Her arms pressed firmly against Angela’s head and neck as she pursed her lips in concentration. A few subtle twists and shifts, then a tug and a quiet murmur under her breath followed swiftly.

"Can you get to the clasp on your cuffs?  Looks like the metal twisted a bit on mine. I may have overdone it a little bit."

"Felt about right to me at the time, but maybe you’re right. Well, it's supposed to be breakaway, right?" Angela shifted forward a bit and rested her chin on Fareeha’s shoulder, trying to look around her neck as she tried to turn her head out of the way. "Slide the lock… on the ring... and-" she murmured as she tried to jostle the linked metal. An annoyed huff followed. "Slide the lock on the ring... and tug." The clink and scrape of metal fighting metal reached their ears as she tried to position the lock in the proper alignment to get it to snap free. "It's being quite uncooperative. They’re supposed to be easy escape, right?" Angela full well knew the answer; she had, after all, been right alongside Fareeha when they were buying them. She had to admit, though, that she had no inkling that she meant to use all of it at once.

"The knee ones are, but if we can't get our hands free it might not matter. I think we can uh-“ Fareeha flexed a thigh, and tightened her abs, trying to twist slightly. “Like squirm a bit this way and... if we get those loose just-“ There was another tug and twist, along with a small wince on her face. “Here, lemme see if I can get the one here." She leaned forward a bit and shifted her hands down carefully - There was an uncomfortable swell of pressure and the chains tugged a bit far, but she managed to unclasp the stabilizing chain on her back.

A look of utter surprised crossed her face that was mirrored on Angela’s as they both immediately realized that it had not been a good idea. 

Angela squealed as they fell over, could little help herself giggling despite the ominous hints in their situation. "Well, that’s progress, right? Some kind, at least. Hold on, maybe I can-" More jostling ensued, another attempt at unclasping her cuffs ending in a realization that it was not playing along.

The position, albeit a bit uncomfortable, let her lift her hands into the direct lamp light, and she could then see how the lock had been wedged against the ring, somehow yielding just enough to slide the mechanism to where it was trapped in the other metal. 

"I mean, you know I love me on top of you, Ange-” Fareeha let herself have a laugh as well. “Below, too. But really, there are easier ways."

"At least I bought wine first! And who was it that planned this? Yes, the answer is on the tip of my tongue." And indeed, she quickly gave a sly grin and stuck out the tip of her tongue and poked at Fareeha’s chin.

"There were unknown unknowns!"

Angela gave an amused snort and turned her focus to trying to shift another clasp in their bindings so they could reach freedom.

Fareeha had decided much the same, and returned to trying to get just the right angle on the linked harness so she could slide the clasp’s nodule with another piece of leather.

With a snap, the knee bindings came partly undone, the limits of the tension they could handle come and gone.

The ankle cuffs and linked spreader bar ensured it accomplished virtually nothing toward getting them free, aside from a bit extra flexibility for their knees.

"Is that better? Maybe? Can't you just... brute force it?" The doctor found herself chewing on her lower lip a bit. It was starting to worry her just a bit more than the harmless joke it had started out being.

"I mean, our bones are kind of in the way," Fareeha murmured a bit sheepishly. "Let me see how much I can twist my-Ow! Ok, no that won't work."  Then she felt it. A subtle shift and catch at their ankles as something caught and broke – not bone or flesh, she quickly surmised, but not all that much better when trying to escape their bondage. "So. That felt not good."

"What was that?" Trying to slip her hands out of the cuffs yet again, even those were tight around her slim wrists. "Well, our options are what?” She went paler than normal. “I think I can reach the phone?" It was a hesitant suggestion that made her cringe before she even had the words out.

"Who would we call? Mei? We can’t wake her in the middle of the night, she has a presentation at 7:00 am." For a moment, she looked horrified. “Plus, imagine trying to explain to her.” Then the horror took on a new dimension as a thought crossed her mind and was subsequently ejected into the darkness of space. "Not mom. For the love of all that's holy and good, no."  

"Heavens not your mother. I'd be dead the instant she came through the door. I watched her tear an omnic war machine apart with her bare hands."

"Oh no, you can’t be thinking of her."

"You know she's the only one who could get here fast enough. I’ve known her for years, and she would be easy going enough to pass the situation off."

"I can tell you from meeting her only a few times that only she and the entire English-speaking world is going to know within less than a single rotation of this planet."

"Well, unless your engineering mind can think of how to get us out, she's our only choice."

“We could make it to my pack, it has my service knife.”

“This bed is four feet off the ground and we can barely flex a muscle. Our phones are voice activated. And I am most definitely not calling emergency services.”

“No, I’m with you there, I am.”

Several long minutes passed before Fareeha gave a defeated sigh and let her cheek rest against Angela's. 

"Sorry, love, I thought I had it worked out perfectly." Fareeha’s voice was a whisper. "Let’s go ahead and call. At least we’re safe here and no one is going to sneak in or anything. Well, 'til she gets here anyway."

"Oh don't be sorry, my love. It was fun, and we both passed out." Angela smiled and kissed her tenderly. "I still would have done it. Don’t blame yourself – I didn’t see anything that seemed to be a problem either, and went right along with it. Despite those unknown unknowns. We'll just take it as a lesson for next time.”

With a simple activation request, Angela’s phone came to life and sent the outbound call.

"Well, hello luv, how's Italy treating you?" The irrepressible voice of Lena Oxton answered brightly, rising above no small din filling the background.

"Oh it's... wonderful. Fantastic sunsets. Tracer, we-“ Angela took a deep breath, and finished quickly. ”We need a favor."

"What, a favor called in from you, love?"

"Well, we need you to come over and help us."

"I mean sure, but help you with what? What could you guys possible need? Is that spooky Reaper fellow onto you?"

"No, no, nothing like that, but it’s urgent. Very much so. You'll, oh god-“ Angela almost rolled her eyes in disbelief at herself. “You’ll see when you get here. But Tracer, this is something that you cannot tell anyone. Ever."

"Oh, top secret, yea, hush hush? Hope you don't mind if I bring someone along."

"What?! Yes, we do!"

"Great, love, thanks, see you soon!"

"Wait! Tracer!"

Then there was just silence.

"I told you we're doomed."

 

* * *

 

"Who on earth would she possibly be bringing?!"

Angela’s words were groaned aloud as she flopped her head down, mindful enough to not smack Fareeha in the face. _Perhaps if we knock each other out, though, it wouldn’t be so bad. Then we can’t die of embarrassment._ "Think there's any way we can at least get the covers over most of us? It will take her a while to get here, depending on where she was."

"Does it really matter?  To get us out of here they're gonna have to-“ Fareeha screwed up her face. “To see everything. I mean it shouldn’t be hard to undo from the outside in, but even finding the right spot to start and get where we could finish will take a few minutes." Then, she paused, and nodded with an exhausted smile. “Hey, if it’ll make you more comfortable, though, yeah, I think we can do it."

"I know, I’m just trying to mitigate some damage." Angela gave a disgusted look and let out an annoyed huff, more to the general situation than Fareeha herself. “It’d be nice to have her in and out in thirty seconds, so there’s limited time for the humiliation to metastasize.”

"In and out in thirty seconds doesn’t sound very fulfilling,” Fareeha quipped, to a roll of Angela’s eyes and a smirk.

“Really, Fareeha?” Not that Angela could stop herself from giggling.

“I’m done, I promise,” she replied, the laughter contagious. “But we’re gonna be numb for a bit probably with the constriction, don’t you think? I think once a reasonable amount is free, sure, we’ll be able to rub the muscles back to life, but not enough to help in a timely way.” Seeing Angela’s nodding in agreement, she gave as much of a stretch of her muscles as she could and tried to relax back and let the remaining support do its best to give some sort of comfort. The gear was definitely not designed for long-term wear.

“Well, then. I guess we just have to wait. I’d suggest a nap, but we tried that already." She couldn't help but give another quiet snort of amusement. "I seem to recall, when we first saw each other again, we said something about how we were both a mess?"

"A perfect mess," she said, half-grin on her face.  "I wouldn't take any of it back."

It took a bit of rolling, which they found was possible, to reach the corner of the bed and pinch the blanket between them. A roll back, and they were cocooned haphazardly but enough to gain some presence of mind and warmth. Angela also placed a call to the hotel’s service desk to make sure that Tracer could get access to their room when she arrived – They agreed to provide a key card to the Brit for the sake of simplicity, after Angela conjured a quick story of them having a prescription order that they needed dropped off while they were asleep.

For several hours, Fareeha and Angela spoke periodically, and spent some of the time simply doing their best to get the most out of their intimate proximity. It felt as if it were more than mere hours spent trapped and yet it went surprisingly quickly. Fareeha inflicted no less than half a dozen puns on Angela in that window of timeless space, yet she never found them something to object to. Somehow, it always felt right.

 

* * *

 

At long last, a rapping of knuckles reverberated in the wood of the door. An irrepressibly cheery voice came even before the knocking ended.

"Cheers, loves, the cavalry's here! Got a message from the front desk that I was supposed to knock before I went in there."

"Oh, thank god," Angela said, relief flowing in her voice. "Tracer. Tracer listen, this is so important. I don't know who you said you were bringing, but please leave them out there when you come in."

"What, really? It’s that serious?” There was a brief pause. “All right, bit a’ caution works for me, too.” There was another moment of silence. “Ok, so coming in now."

Mercy looked to Pharah, a combination of grimace and resignation drawn on her face.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Mercy said, to as much of a shrug and a nod as Pharah could give.

The dreaded quiet creak of the door seemed louder than any battlefield Pharah or Mercy had ever walked (or flown). Mercy was instantly thankful for the protection the covers brought, as Tracer’s blurted out expression of surprise came.

"Holy shit, Angie, what the hell’s this about?" came the incredulous, fast words of the Brit as she was back out the door with a flicker of blue iridescence lingering behind her, the door slammed shut forcefully. The words were promptly followed by uproarious laughter.

"No, Tracer! Tracer, get back in here, and be quiet! Really, you don't understand!" Mercy was nearly frantic, calling after their prospective savior.

"Well that went better than expected." Pharah gave a little shake of her head and a laugh. “It was definitely under thirty seconds.”

“Fareeha, take this seriously!” Mercy said, frowning and doing her best to stuff down the flaming rush of embarrassment that was erupting in her chest. At the same moment, murmuring came from outside the door, followed by distinct Lena Oxton snickering. It was a familiar sound Angela could never forget after their years in Overwatch.

“Really, Ange, she’ll come around, just give her a min-“

Tracer appeared through the door again, her hand over her eyes, snorting and snickering.

"Look, Angie, I love you like my sister – maybe a bit more – and you’re just totally pretty, and you too, Pharah, like, so tall and hot. I mean I’m as gay as the sun is bright, but when I heard you saying you needed help, just… wow, this is exactly not what I was expecting. I mean, another time, I might be all up in that business, but-"

"Damnit, Tracer, shut up and get over here!"

"Ho, wow, that’s feisty! No wonder you got an Amari in the sack with you."

"Just... please, just get over here and help us! We're stuck!" Angela’s pleading seemed to break through the shell.

"Wait, what? Stuck?" Tracer finally uncovered her eyes and cautiously peeked at them. Angela motioned her over with a nod, her face utterly beet red.

"Yes. Look, we were... experimenting. And... well, certain things didn’t work out exactly as they were advertised by certain parties that are not to be mentioned."

Tracer blinked slowly, eyes wide for a moment, before she just dissolved into laughing again. "Oh, my god!"

"May as well let her get it out of her system," Pharah said, sighing quietly, trying to suppress an unexpected grin. Her tanned skin had a healthy blush. She kicked off the cover of the bed as best she could. 

A laugh that was chillingly haughty but silken came from the doorway.

"Amateurs."

"Lena. Oxton. Who is that?"

“Wait, what?"

"She sounds fam-"

"Oh my god, how did you two even do this?!" Lena was still fighting to suppress an endless supply of giggles, but apparently had some pity on them as she began to creep closer. "I mean, damn that is kinda hot," she murmured under her breath. "I was right about that Miss Amari." Her voice trailed off with a low, appreciative whistle.

"Tracer! Stop being a useless lesbian and unlock us!" Angela hissed at her with as much fervor as she could muster while keeping her voice low – It only served to make Lena laugh again, but after a moment she did hold up her hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok, hold on, loves, I’ll figure out how to get you free and clear." There was absolutely no suppressing all the bubbling amusement in her, as she moved to hover over them and get a look at the situation. There were a few moments of awkward silence before she gave a firm nod. “Righto, I think if I unlock this, it might let you take care of the rest. I gotta admit, I might enjoy this more than I should.”

“What do you mean, enjoy it?” Fareeha felt the icy grip of apprehension chilling her spine. 

“Lena, just get us out! Don’t enjoy yourself that much!” Angela blurted out, trying her best to turn and fix her with a stare.

“Oh, come on now, loves, it’s gonna take some… digging.” There was an utterly undisguised snerk of amusement from Lena as she reached out a trembling hand and pulled the covers the last bit away. “Wow, that’s complicated. Let me see, uh, no harm no foul, right, loves?”  
  
Angela would have, were it possible, jumped vertically a foot in the air when she felt the unexpected touch of fingers against her inner thigh. As it was, her blush swept along her skin like a wildfire.  
  
“Lena!” Even as Angela’s exclamation escaped her, Fareeha felt the fingers pressing the tender flesh of her own thigh.

“No, no, really, I think I’ve got it – Toss me your knife, will you?” There was a soft thwap of Tracer catching the presumed knife from the doorway. “That’ll do it, ok… Ok, I have to do this, I’m so sorry, loves.”

First Angela felt it, then Fareeha. The exposed glittering gems of the plugs they both still wore securely inserted into their rears, gleaming as they caught the lights of the room, each felt a distinct, wiggling poke.

“Oh, that is perfect, you two! I really wish I could take a picture!”

“Really, Lena?! Really? When I get out of here, I’m going to-“ Angela began.  
  
“Lena, come on, it’s really uncomfortable, now!” Fareeha’s interruption was unexpectedly calm. “Any other time, right?”

“Fine, fine, you’ve had your fun, Oxton,” Angela concluded, Fareeha’s tone helping to take the edge off.

“Oh, don’t be sore, it was just too perfect,” Lena replied, grinning even as she gave a quick tug with the knife’s blade. It was not a cut into leather, but rather, she used the sturdy metal tip of the blade to twist one of the metal clasps that were bent out of form. Just far enough to let it slide, she gave it a quick snap and pulled it aside. A second and a third followed, and with that Angela and Fareeha felt a surge of prickly needles heralding the freedom of most of their lower halves.

Another few moments of work and she managed to get their wrists unbound as well. At that point, it was purely academic.

"You didn’t even keep a knife close enough to reach to cut the leather. What were you thinking?" The tall, blue-skinned French woman at the room’s entrance was leaning against the door she had quietly closed behind her, shaking her head softly. 

"Didn’t think it’d be a problem beforehand, and getting it after meant face-planting into the floor for one of us." As Angela spoke, finally laying stretched out across the wide bed, she did not even bother to look, too thankful to no longer be constricted. Fareeha, much the same, had not looked, more out of not wanting to know than anything else. As it was, she was focused on rubbing her wrists and trying to get her circulation going again.

"At least you admit it,” the woman said. “You unpinned at least two extra things, Lena - I can show how to do this so much better."

“Yeah, yeah, all under control, no-“ Lena went a bit wide-eyed as she processed the words. "Wait, what?"

Angela’s blue eyes went wide just as Lena’s had. She sucked in a breath, and did her best to sit up. It hardly worked, as she winced and subsequently squeezed her eyes shut. _Fair enough_ , she thought. _Should have known that wouldn’t work. Plan B_. " **Lena Marie Oxton**!!"

"Oh shit, mum-mode. Amélie, sorry, probably should've asked you to-"

"What the hell is she doing here, of all people in the world?!" Yet, Angela did not sound nearly so angry or hateful, instead quite confused. Fareeha, letting her hands fall back to the bed, rested a hand on her shoulder, calming the faint tremors she could feel starting as best she could.

"Um, yea, see, I was gonna try to explain, but everything just kinda spiraled right off the rails." Lena, frowned, looking back and forth between the pair on the bed and Amélie. “Right, give me a sec.” In a flash, she was gone and back again, a pair of white bath robes draped over her arm, retrieved from the bathroom. She draped the first over Angela carefully, so she could slip into it when she could find the strength to get up, and get some cover in the meantime.

"Lena! That is Widowmaker. What is she doing here? And with you, no less!" Angela's fingers were clasped tightly around Lena’s upper arm, yanking her down as she whispered urgently in her ear.

"Ow, vice grip, Angela please! Calm down, and I'll explain everything, ok?"

"I should go," Amélie said, the faintest traces of shock painted in her face before before she clenched her jaw and set it aside. Her hand closed upon the door handle and she turned, starting to open it so she could escape.

"Damnit, no! Amélie, wait!" Lena pried her attention fully from Angela and flitted to the door in a haze of blue, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, clenching some of the dark gray fabric of the long coat she was wearing in her fingers.

"Should I know who that is?" Fareeha adjusted the robe laid over Angela’s form carefully before pulling herself to her feet, swaying unsteadily for a moment as she fought to get her own on as well. They were still in provocative leathers, and she figured they had long since exceeded the limit of showing themselves to anyone but each other. Indeed, she was quite sure she was going to give herself a critical speech in her head once they were rested about just how level she had been able to stay.  

There was a slow breath from Angela, as she closed her eyes and brought herself into a sit, leaning over against Fareeha as she wiggled her feet to continue reviving them.

"Widowmaker, Talon assassin – Their best. She’s the subject of the data packet Winston sent to me yesterday, in fact."

"She's not Widowmaker anymore."

Neither Lena nor Amélie had moved, Lena looking over her shoulder back to Angela with severity etched in her expression. She dared not release her grip, squeezing encouragingly with a gentle touch.

"Fantastic," Angela replied, trying in futility to subdue her skepticism as she spoke more to herself than aloud. "This is getting weirder and I don’t even know how that’s possible.”

“If Lena's here with her, then there’s definitely something up. Assassins don’t need to go to this much effort, you know? If they want to off you, they don’t show up like this." Fareeha kept her voice low as she spoke to Angela quietly, letting their temples rest together and support one another.

Angela nodded slightly, fighting back the pressure of rising anxiety and irritation at such a bizarre and dangerous development.

"Fine. Take a moment, collect yourselves, and explain what’s going on. This is a lot to swallow. You always have your reasons, Lena. Let’s hear it."

"Lena, go ahead. I... I will not go anywhere." Amélie’s yellow eyes met Lena’s, the hint of a promise in her gaze. She leaned back against the door, hands hidden in the pockets of her coat, which she pulled tightly around her abdomen in an attempt to regain some stability.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. They'll come around. Was just a shock, you know? And hey, when was the last time you saw anything like that, yeah? " She reached up to rub her hands over hers where they gripped her arms, trying to soothe her grip. "And you right jerk, I’m not gonna forget what you said! Much better ways to do it, huh?" Her amused grin had grown back, never able to be wiped away for long.

Lena turned to toss a pained look toward Angela and Fareeha, then nodded. She took a few deep breaths, running the situation over in her head, before she furrowed her brow in consternation. Angela and Fareeha did their best to focus on rubbing one another’s wrists and shoulders, to keep pushing blood flow back into the proper places.

"Well, to be quite honest, this was not how I expected anyone would find out Amélie was, well, in my care.” Angela wore a neutral expression, arms slipped around Fareeha as they sat on the edge of the bed, settled comfortably. "So, really, it’s a long story. Well, it’s kind of not. But it’s weird. And it was something I couldn’t pass up on. She wanted to get away, and now she’s here. Emily said we should take her in, and… You know what?” She came to an abrupt pause in her train of thought, looking back to Amélie and then to the pair on the bed again. "Can we do this in the morning? There’s no reason for us to get into that kind of thing right now.”

"Lena, you have a trained assassin with you and she got to see Angela and I at our most vulnerable," Fareeha said, frowning slightly. She leaned back to Angela, searching her face for a moment, before nodding. “But you helped us out, and you didn’t have to, and she didn’t have to stand by and not take advantage. So, let’s call it even here. And, I think we both want to say, well, thanks.”

“Dangge,” Angela said, nodding as well. Ultimately, the pair of them still looked quite the mess. The robes covered the black leather straps and rings that still hugged their features enticingly, but their hair was matted and in some places plastered along their foreheads and cheeks. Dark circles had bloomed under their eyes as well, leaving them looking utterly worn out.

"Thanks, you’re welcome, all that rubbish, right?" Lena hazarded a grin, before half-turning back. “Pretty sure she’d like to get somewhere safe, too.”

Amélie simply nodded and waved her off.

"I'll be... fine."  The assassin seemed to be holding whatever issues were warring within her in check, as she let out a pent-up breath slowly that wavered with a barely revealed nervousness. 

“Just the same, we better find a place to sleep in town if we’re gonna talk about this in the morning. I won’t forget, I know we owe an explanation, and you guys need to tell me what was going through your heads.”

“Lena, how could you possibly need details about what you just sa-“ Angela was incredulous before she was cut off.

“Price negotiations, loves! I can’t help it, I need my juicy details! I won’t tell anyone! …Present company excepted, of course.”

“You can’t possibly be serious!”  
  
“No, it’s ok, Angela, if it keeps her from telling everyone in the western hemisphere, how can we argue?” Fareeha leaned her head back and squeezed Angela’s hand at the same time.

Angela grew red again, shifting a bit and clearing her throat.

"Yes, well..." She sighed faintly. "It’s more late morning than anything now." The doctor's heart took over, outweighing her knowledge that the woman was a Talon agent. Former, if Lena was to be believed. "You can pull out the sofa bed and spend the rest of the night here. We’ll sort things out at a nice brunch. If we’re going to lay bare the secrets of everyone’s souls, we might as well have something nice to eat.”

Lena smiled. There was the compassionate Angela that she had known for so long. The woman who would even be found busy treating enemies in the field to save lives. She tilted her head up as she felt the tall French woman turn and step against her.

"Dr. Ziegler. It's been a long time, non?"

Angela gave a soft smile and nodded, leaning into the soft brush of Fareeha’s hand at her hair. Fareeha's presence put her at ease, perhaps more than was ultimately wise, but she cared little for that with the happiness in her heart. She slowly studied the woman and her discolored skin, squinting just slightly at the way her hand rested on Lena’s hip.

"Amélie. Yes, it has. I’m sorry, this was about the last thing I expected, particularly tied up in the situation as we were.” A loud snerk from Lena made Angela roll her eyes slightly. “Yes, yes, wonderfully amusing, I know." Her lips, indeed, curled in a faint smirk.

"Strapped up and strapped down, I think," Amélie replied. It even brought about a short, amused laugh from her that felt surprisingly genuine. "The concept was sound, I suppose." Then a momentary pause. "So, here we are."

"At exactly ass o’clock in the morning," Fareeha said, having settled into caressing Angela’s arm gently. “If this is what we’re doing, let’s get some rest."

Relieved that everything was resolved for the moment, Lena could hardly help herself.

“Did you have another idea of how you wanted to spend the rest of the night, lovebirds?”

A pillow struck her squarely in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun experiment in creating a funny scene, and the entire smut portion in our original brainstorming was a setup for this situation. 
> 
> As usual, feel free to comment and leave any appreciation or constructive criticism here or on our tumblrs at:  
> http://aonara-starfallen.tumblr.com/  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


End file.
